Air du Passé et de la Délivrance
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Sébastian découvre une facette de sa maîtresse qu'il ne se serait jamais douter.


Air du Passé et de la Délivrance.

Sébastian était maintenant en route pour aller nettoyer la bibliothèque du manoir Phantomhive. Il avait donné un jour de repos à sa jeune maîtresse. Elle avait fait un excès de travail pendant sa dernière mission pour la Reine. Résultant qu'elle s'était effondrée sur place inconsciente. Angelika avait maintenant très bien récupérée en restant au lit toute la journée. Sébastian lui avait permis de se promener dans le manoir à condition de ne pas faire d'âneries. La jeune maîtresse lui avait d'ailleurs répondue avec une moue boudeuse de routine, irritée d'être traitée comme une enfant de cinq ans. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne fallait pas trop forcée.

En se rendant au salon principal, passant devant le salon de musique, il entendit une douce mélodie au piano. Elle était à la fois gaie et triste.

Sébastian s'approcha, entrouvrit la porte et découvrit avec surprise sa jeune maîtresse, en chemise de nuit et peignoir, assise au piano en train de jouer. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle fessait et quoi jouer. Ces doigts effleuraient les touches de façon gracieuse et ne fessaient jamais de sons désagréables. Chaque notes misent ensemble donnait un air tout à fait magique et doux à entendre Elle avait l'air très concentrée, mais son visage était très détendu et ses sourcils non froncés. Sébastian trouvait Angelika absolument adorable et mignonne comme ça. On pouvait même voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ressemblait enfin à n'importe quelle fille de son âge. Elle ressemblait surtout à SON type de femme. Car oui, Sébastian aimait sa jeune maîtresse et il espérait chaque jour la bonne occasion pour le lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Lui qui pensait qu'elle s'en fichait, des cours de musique en piano et violon qu'il lui donnait. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait prise sur le fait et l'avait écouté. À sa connaissance, elle serait sûrement fâchée et prendrait ça pour une humiliation. Il décida de ne rien en dire…pour l'instant du moins.

Soudainement, elle se mit à chanter d'une voix très douce, dénuée du toute l'autorité qui l'a glaçais en tous temps. Jamais Sébastian ne l'avait entendue chanter, et il devait admettre qu'elle avait une superbe voix.

C'est à ce moment que les quatre autres domestiques débarquèrent. Apparemment, ils avaient entendus Angelika jouer. Quand ils l'entendirent chanter, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la beauté de la musique. Sébastian lui-même était trop touché par la mélodie pour leur dire de retourner au boulot. Elle était trop belle.

_Yoru no sora ni Matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi. _

_Yuube yume de Miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

_Nemurenu yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Wataru kaze to issho ni_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

_Yoru no sora ni Kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki_

_Yuube yume de saite' ta_

_Nobara to anaji iro_

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte.  
_

_(Dans le ciel nocturne, ils scintillent  
les étoiles lointaines d'or  
la même couleur que le petit oiseau  
cela a levé les yeux dans mon rêve la nuit dernière_

Dans la nuit sans sommeil,  
je chante cette chanson seule  
Ensemble avec le vent soufflant,  
je vole en allant sur mes pensées

_Dans le ciel nocturne, il étincelle  
la lune lointaine d'argent  
la même couleur que le sauvage est monté  
qui florissait dans mon rêve la nuit dernière_

Dans la nuit douce,  
je chante cette chanson seule  
Me permettent de chanter avec vous demain  
le fait de Monter les ailes de rêves

___Dans la nuit douce,  
je chante cette chanson seule  
Me permettent de chanter avec vous demain  
le fait de Monter les ailes de rêve.) _

Quand la chanson fût finie, tous les domestiques étaient cloués sur place, même Sébastian. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avaient entendus plus belle musique. Sébastian avoua que même lui, un démon aux mille et un dons ne pourrait égaliser la chanson de sa jeune maîtresse au piano.

- Ooohh! La jeune maîtresse a une voix angélique!, dit May Linn.

- Aaahh! Je ne savais pas que mademoiselle Angelika avait un tel talent! ajouta Finny.

- Hé bin Finny, c'est la jeune maîtresse! Pour une dame de sa classe, il est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait une voix si magnifique, dit Bard.

Sébastian ne pouvait qu'approuver les dire des domestiques. Cette fois-ci, s'était pas des imbécilités.

- Pour une fois, vous n'avez pas tort. La jeune maîtresse est dotée d'une si belle voix que n'importe quel homme serait à ses genoux, complètement hypnotisée par elle (lui le premier). Je suis par contre surpris qu'elle joue du piano aussi. Moi qui pensais qu'elle se contre-fichait de mes leçons de musique.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle joue cette chanson en particulier, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'intendant Tanaka qui venait de reprendre sa vraie forme. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

- De quoi parlez-vous, M. Tanaka?, demanda Finnian.

- Voyons Finny! C'est tellement évident!, dit Bard en lui donnant une glace à trois boules.

- Aie! Chut Bard, tu vas nous faire repérer!, répliqua Finny

- C'est vrai, tu la connais la raison? Pourquoi c'est spécialement ce morceau-là que la jeune maîtresse interprète?, ajouta May Linn.

- Euh…

- Alors ne dit rien si c'est juste pour parler pour ne rien dire et faire l'intéressant, objecta Sébastian sans hausser le ton. Continuez M. Tanaka.

- Merci. Alors cette chanson représente pour mademoiselle une part de sa défunte mère, feu Mme. Rachel Phantomhive.

- Une part de sa mère!, dirent en cœur les trois catastrophes.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Yoru no Uta ou Song of Night. Voyez-vous, quand la jeune maîtresse était petite, elle et Mme. Rachel passaient souvent l'après-midi au piano et jouaient cette mélodie pendant que M. Vincent était en réunion. Elle est très importante pour mademoiselle car c'est aussi une partie de son enfance qu'elle joue.

Sébastian ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'aurait cru découvrir cette facette d'Angelika. Il voulut demander des explications supplémentaires au vieux Tanaka, mais celui-ci venait de se désouffler. Alors, Sébastian reprit son mode Majordome et interpela les domestiques.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez entendu la jeune maîtresse, pas un mot à qui que ce soit et retournez travailler.

- Yes Sir!

Puis ils déguerpirent aussi sec. Sébastian en profita pour pouvoir mieux observer Angelika. Quand il la vit, elle avait arrêtée de jouer. À la place, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras l'entourant et elle tremblait. Ça ne prenait pas un génie pour deviner qu'elle pleurait. Sébastian, ne supportant pas de voir l'élue de son cœur en pareille état, sortit de sa cachette, avança vers Angelika et posa tout doucement une main apaisante sur sa joue. Angelika fit le sursaut et tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers son majordome.

- Que fais-tu ici? demanda-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Pour être franc, répondit-il en s'assaillant a ses cotés sur le banc, je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour la nettoyer quand j'ai entendu votre musique. Ça m'a intrigué et j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était. Je suis tombé sur vous et j'ai entendu votre chanson. C'est d'ailleurs une magnifique chanson. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir espionné.

Sébastian attendait la tornade de colère de sa jeune maîtresse, mais elle ne vint pas. Il regarda Angelika et fut peiné de voir qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Sébastian s'approcha, s'assit sur le banc à côtés d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la tête. La jeune comtesse pleura de plus belle en agrippant le frac du démon.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Sébastian, sanglota-t-elle.

Sébastian, ne s'offusqua pas de sentir sa chemise se tremper, resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille et se retint pour ne pas lui embrasser la tête, bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir le coup. Car il savait qu'Angelika était en terrible manque d'affection et d'amour.

- …Jeune maîtresse…

- Ma mère me manque….tellement…et mon père aussi…

Sébastian, ne tenant plus, pris le visage de sa jeune maîtresse en coupe et essuya ses larmes. Il affichait un air plus sérieux et dit.

- Jeune maîtresse…peut-être que votre mère n'est plus là, ainsi que votre père…mais je vous-en-prie, ne pleurez pas. Je suis là, je ne vous lâcherai jamais. Parce qu'en vous fessant du mal, vous m'en faîtes également. Cela me déchire le cœur de vous voir ainsi aussi triste car…je…je vous aime, du plus profond de mon être. (Peut pas de mon âme)

Angelika était complètement éberluée. Son majordome, son démon, amoureux d'elle. Étais-ce possible? Elle le voyait dans le regard carmin et brillant de Sébastian.

- Sé…Sébast…Sébastian…

- Jeune maîtresse…

Sébastian s'approcha…progressivement…son regard rouge sang dans celui vert forêt de Angelika et…

…il l'embrassa…

Sébastian avait espérer ce moment depuis bientôt quatre ans. Pouvoir embrasser la femme qu'il aime. Le goût de ces lèvres était cent fois plus exquis que n'importe quelle âme en ce bas monde. À la fois douce et sucrée, avec une petite touche d'épice. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de la plus jeune pour y intimer l'entrée. Angelika la lui permis en entrouvrant la bouche et leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet endiablé.

Quand il la lâcha, Angelika haletait. Ses yeux n'affichait aucune colère, aucune tristesse…rien…

- Sébastian…je…

- Oui…

- Je…je…je t'aime…aussi.

Sébastian afficha alors un sourire, mais pas un moqueur. Il caressa tendrement la joue de porcelaine d'Angelika. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ronronnait de plaisir. Elle souriait elle aussi. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Sébastian qui posa sa tête sur celle de Angelika, écoutant le cœur de l'autre (y a pas de bruit et Sébastian a l'ouïe perçante, normal qu'il entende).

Quand Angelika releva la tête, elle dit.

- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne la chanson Yoru no Uta?

- Avec joie.

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer du piano

. . .

Tous les invités du bal masqué du comte Trancy étaient en train d'attaquer les seuls survivants encore aptes à se battre. A savoir, Soma, Agni, May Linn, Bard, Finny et Ran Mao. Lau, Samuel et Paula s'étaient cachés. Tout ça à cause du démoniaque Harmonica. Instrument du Diable utilisé par Hannah Anafeloz.

Ce massacre dura jusqu'à ce qu'une douce mélodie ce fit entendre accompagnée d'une chanson.

Mais revenons un peu en avant

. . .

Sébastian était en train de se battre avec les triplets Timber, Thomson et Canterburry juste après que le jeune Trancy, déguisé en femme de chambre n'entraîne Angelika, déguisée en pirate dans les jardins du domaine.

Quand Sébastian en eut fini avec les triplets, il se dépêcha de regagner le manoir des Trancy avec sa jeune maîtresse dans les bras, voir comment se déroulait le bal. Ils avaient entendues le son d'Harmonica. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les figèrent. La grosse majorité des invités avaient complètement perdus la boule.

- Sébastian, il faut faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce délire!, cria Angelika.

- En effet, ce serait l'idéal, répondit Sébastian.

- Connais-tu cet instrument?

- Oui, il s'agit d'Harmonica. Un instrument démoniaque qui plonge ceux qui l'entende dans une transe infernal.

- Et comment pourrai-t-on faire cesser ses effets?

- Le plus simple serait de renverser la mélodie mélancolique et agressante d'Harmonica par une mélodie suave et plaisante à entendre.

- D'accord, et as-tu une petite idée sur la question?

- Il me semble, jeune maîtresse, que votre chanson Song of Night ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour délivrer tous ses braves gens.

- Alors là, même pas en rêve que je chante devant toutes ses personnes!

- Vous avez pourtant chantée devant moi.

- Avec toi, c'est différent, tu es mon amant.

- Voulez-vous vraiment libérer ses gens, jeune maîtresse?

- Bien sûr que si!

- Alors, décidez-vous.

Angelika ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle adorait la musique, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils restent dans cet état. Se décidant et mettent son orgueil de côté, elle ordonna.

- Sébastian, c'est un ordre, va chercher un piano!

- Yes, my Lady!

Maintenant, revenons là où nous en étions

. . .

Ce massacre dura jusqu'à ce qu'une douce mélodie ce fit entendre accompagnée d'une chanson. Une mélodie qui avait le pouvoir de sortir tous les invités infectés de leur transe démonique. Quand ils levèrent les yeux vers l'origine de leur délivrance, ils virent la jeune comtesse Phantomhive chanter et son majordome au piano.

La chanson dura jusqu'à ce qu'Harmonica explosa dans un bruit d'éclat de verre brisé. Mais personne ne prêta attention à ça. Ils étaient maintenant hypnotisés par la voix angélique de la comtesse et les talents de pianiste du majordome.

Quand ils descendirent, tous les invités les applaudirent. S'en suivit que les connaissances de la comtesse se rapprochèrent.

- Angelika, c'était absolument magnifique! Tu as été épatante! Toi aussi Sébastian!, les félicita Soma.

- Dame Angelika, Sébastian-dono, vous avez été extraordinaires, dit Agni.

- Jeune maîtresse, M. Sébastian, c'était fantastique, crièrent les trois domestiques.

- ANGELIKAAAAA! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais chanteuse, se plaignit Samuel, on aurait pu faire un super duo, secondés par les clochettes de Paula

- Oui, Tchang, Tchang!, fit tinter Paula.

- Magnifique prestation Angelika, applaudit une voix derrière la concernée.

Angelika et Sébastian se retournèrent et firent face à Alois Trancy et son majordome Claude Faustus. Angelika ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir.

- Merci, répondit la jeune comtesse avec hypocrisie.

- Je t'en prie. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois m'occuper de mes autres invités.

Durant tous ce dialogue, Claude n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Angelika un petit peu trop mielleusement au goût de Sébastian.

Puis Alois et Claude s'en allèrent.

P.O.V Alois.

Oh oui. Tu m'appartiendras Angelika Phantomhive. Je te ferai mienne. Et tu ne chanteras que pour moi. Je ne te laisserai pas me glisser entre les doigts, pensais-je en me léchant les lèvres sensuellement.

P.O.V Claude.

Quelle âme sublime! Quel corps parfait! Quelle voix enchanteresse! Vous serez mienne comtesse Angelika Phantomhive. Même s'il faut tuer votre majordome, je vous obtiendrai. Je ferai de vous ma compagne, goûtant petit à petit votre âme. Et vous ne chanterez que pour moi.

P.O.V Normal.

Angelika et Sébastian, ne voulant plus être déranger, s'était rendus sur la terrasse du manoir pour profiter d'un peu de temps à eux.

- Vous voyez jeune maîtresse, tous s'est bien passez, dit Sébastian tandis qu'il avait un bras autour des épaules de Angelika.

- Mouais…

- Allons, ne faîtes pas votre mauvaise tête, vous avez très bien chanté.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose, dit-elle en attrapant la cravate de Sébastian.

- Comme quoi? demanda Sébastian avec un sourire malicieux.

Pour réponse, Angelika embrassa Sébastian, sans un regard pour Claude qui les espionnait sans qu'ils ne le sachent, fulminant sur des projets de vengeance.

Un peu plus loin, parmi les invités.

- Aaaahhhh, je suis crevé, bailla Soma.

- Quelque chose à bouger sous la table, s'écria Samuel.

Agni et May Linn armée d'un pistolet s'avancèrent près de la dite table et soulevèrent la nappe jaune…pour y découvrir Lau avec des bouchons dans les oreilles.

- He…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Le brouhaha est fini, je peux sortir?

Tous les autres tombèrent d'exaspérence face à Lau.

- …Bin quoi?...

- Crétin de frangin, murmura Ran Mao en tirant un des bouchons.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez manqué toute la performance d'Angelika et Sébastian, cria Soma.

- He…de quoi vous parlez? demanda Lau.

- AAAAAHHHHH! C'EST PAS VRAI! s'écrièrent à l'unisson les trois domestiques, Samuel, Paula, Soma et Agni.

Fin


End file.
